


Volim te

by moon_girl_world



Category: Free!
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Gay Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Poetry, Soulmates
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_girl_world/pseuds/moon_girl_world
Summary: Volim ih.A volim i poeziju.





	Volim te

Želim da ti ponekad kažem da se plašim,  
plašim se dana u kome možda više neću  
moći spontano da otvorim tvoja vrata,  
uđem u tvoju sobu, na pola zamračenu,  
prošaranu prozracima sunca,  
a ti polusnen u vodi. 

Snen i zaljubljen, u svu njenu ljepotu,  
u svaku kap, u svaki odsjaj na svom dlanu.  
Kao da imaš krila, kao da letiš onako  
kako to cijeli život sanjaš, slobodno. 

Tvoja ramena. Skvašena.  
Tvoje tijelo kao da pleše valcer po njoj,  
sa svim kostimima i lutkama.  
I opet slobodno. 

Želim da ti kažem kako se ponekad plašim,  
da više neću kao slučajno primjetiti ritam mahanja  
tvoje glave, s jedne na drugu stranu.  
Jer plašim se baš da te voda može odnijeti.  
Da li sam te možda trebao voljeti više,  
zbog toga jer s tobom i moja magija isijava  
iz svakog kvadrata mene. 

Volim te onako kako ljudi trebaju da shvate,  
da je ljubav smisao cijelog našeg bijednog života. 

I zato ti govorim da me ponekad ili stalno strah,  
da ću ostati bez svog SMISLA.

Dok gledam kako kapljice kvase tvoju kožu,  
I kako mi pružaš ruku, pomislim:  
Da si me volio za kap više, možda bi tebe ja volio manje. 

 

Ili ne.  
Ovo je dovoljno.  
Bože, dovoljno je samo da osjetim kako hodaš pored mene.  
Slobodno.


End file.
